BegEddings
by Crash5020
Summary: Double D recounts the time he moved into the Cul-De-Sac.


Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, Double D's room.

Double D looks up from his microscope as Eddy and Ed walk in.

"Hey, Double D, it's time to go," said Eddy. "Kevin's party already started."

"There's going to be Jawbreakers there!," Ed said in excitement.

"Coming," said Double D.

Double D gets up from his desk and starts putting his equipment away. As Double D finishes up, Eddy look around, until something catches his eye. Double D finishes putting things away and notices Eddy staring at his wall. Double D looks towards the same direction and spots a photograph of the Eds when they were 6.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Eddy?," asked Double D.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we were there or you would've been a goner," said Eddy. "Anyway, let's go. Don't want to miss out on the jawbreakers."

Eddy and Ed walk out of Double D's room, leaving Double D alone. Double D stares at the photo and starts to remember when he first moved to the Cul-De-Sac.

Years ago, a young Edd stares at his new house and sighs.

"Our new home and zero friends," said Edd.

Edd turns around, walks down the driveway and sits.

"I wonder if I'll make friends here," Edd thought to himself.

Suddenly, a red carpet rolls down the sidewalk and up to Edd. The carpet stops in front of Edd and reveals a kid sitting on a throne.

"Greetings, peasant," the child said. "My name's King Eddy, ruler of this Cul-De-Sac."

"Ruler?," Edd asked.

"That's right," said Eddy. "I'm here to inform you that you need to pay your welcoming fee of 25 cents."

"The brochure didn't say anything about a welcome fee," said Edd.

"They just haven't updated it yet," said Eddy. "Now pay up peasent."

Eddy is suddenly hit in the head with a football and falls of his throne. A shovel chinned kid walks up to the throne and grabs the throne.

"Nice throne, King Dork," the boy said.

"Kevin, you are a maniac!," Eddy shouted.

Kevin turns towards Edd and says, "I wouldn't hang around this one if I were you. His dorkness might rub off on you."

Kevin walks off laughing and Edd walks down the street where he eventually runs into to someone and falls over.

"Oh, pardon me," said Edd.

Edd looks up and notices a boy with a unibrow staring at him. The boy picks Edd up and stands him up.

"Thank you," said Edd.

The boy smiles, pulls a piece of bread from his pocket and asks, "Buttered Toast?"

Edd stares at the piece of toast and is disgusted by how there are mushrooms growing out of it. Edd feigns a smile and says, "No thank you."

"ED!"

The two Eds turn around and notices a very ticked off little girl heading they're way.

"Sarah!," said a fearful Ed.

"Ed, what did I tell you about slobbering all over my dolls?!," Sarah yelled.

"Do it in mocaration?," Ed answered.

Sarah pulls out a golf club and swings it at Ed, who ducks at the last second. Ed runs away with Sarah chasing him leaving Edd alone.

"Well that was… unorthodox," said Edd.

Edd turns around and is shocked to find a plank of wood with a face in front of them.

"Hi, new kid, this is Plank."

Edd looks down and notices a kid holding the wood up.

The kid stands up and says, "And I'm Johnny."

"Hi there," said Edd.

Johnny grabs onto Edd's hat and asks, "Whatcha hiding under your hat?"

Edd swats Johnny's hand away and say, "Please don't touch my hat."

Johnny looks at Plank and says, "What's that buddy? Kevin's what?"

Johnny turns around and notices Kevin throwing his football at a tree. Johnny runs to Kevin screaming, "Stop! Trees have feelings too!," leaving Edd confused.

Edd looks across the street and spots a young boy having a tea party with his stuffed animals.

"Jimmy, look out!"

Jimmy raises his head and is soon ran over by Ed.

"What a cruel hand the world has dealt today," Jimmy muttered.

Ed stops and asks the injured Jimmy, "Are you ok, Jimmy?"

"ED!"

Ed looks up and spots Sarah charging at him, prompting him to start running again. Edd turns around and notices a blonde haired girl behind him.

"Hi, I'm Nazz," the girl said.

Edd starts sweating and starts speaking gibberish. Suddenly a pig runs by and jumps on top of Edd. Edd starts freaking out as a blue haired boy runs up and picks the pig up.

"How many times have I told you not to run from Rolf?," the boy asked the pig.

Later that day, Edd sits along the local river bank and sighs.

"I don't think I can make any friends here," said Edd. "Everyone's really weird, except for Nazz but I can't talk to her."

Edd stands up and steps in deep mud, causing him to lose his balance. Edd starts to fall towards the river but a hand grabs him and keeps him from falling in. Edd looks up and is shocked to see it was Eddy trying to help him.

"How can such a scrawny guy be so heavy?," asked Eddy.

Eddy soon loses his grip and Edd falls into the river. Edd flails his arms around, screaming, "Help! I can't swim!"

"Hang on sockhead!," Eddy shouted.

Eddy dives in and soon starts flailing his arms too.

"How could I forget that I can't swim too?!," Eddy asked himself.

Eddy and Edd start to go under but are pulled out of the river by Ed. Ed smiles and says, "Hello!," as he sets them down. Edd coughs up the water in his lungs and says, "You guys saved my life."

"Well it's not like we could do nothing while you were in trouble," Eddy said bashfully. "Anyway, let me introduce myself again. I'm Eddy."

"I'm Ed," Ed said with a smile.

"I'm Edd too," said Edd. "But with two Ds."

"Hold on," said Eddy. "We can't have a Ed and a Edd, that's confusing."

"Well, what do you propose?," asked Edd.

"How about Scrawny Edd?," asked Eddy.

Edd shakes his head and Eddy says, "How about anchor Edd? Girly Edd? Sockhead Edd?"

As Eddy continues to make suggestions, something rare occurs in Ed's head. An occurrence no one believe is possible, a thought is being formed.

"How about, Double D?," asked Ed.

"That's stupid," said Eddy.

"I like it," said Edd.

"Really?," asked Eddy. "I thought my names were better."

"No offense Eddy, but you names were kind of demeaning," said Edd.

"Suit yourself, Double D," said Eddy.

Double D stands up and suggests, "Hey, why don't we go to my house for snacks?"

"Oh boy, snacks!," said an excited Ed.

Ed lifts Eddy and Double D onto his shoulders and starts walking to Double D's house.

"So, what kind of snacks you got?," asked Eddy.

"My mom usually leaves sliced oranges out for my snack," said Double D.

"You call that a snack?!," Eddy asked. "Don't you have any chips or donuts or something?"

"No," said Double D.

"Snacks!," Ed yelled.

Double D closes his eyes and smiles, happy that he had made some new friends and that he somehow knows that this new friendship will last a lifetime.

"Hey Sockhead!"

Double D opens his eyes and hears Eddy calling him.

"Shake a leg, Double D!," said Eddy. "We gotta go."

"They got Jawbreakers, Double D!," said Ed.

"Coming!," said Double D.

Double D looks back at the photograph and then walks out of his too to meet up with Ed and Eddy.


End file.
